The Innocent, The Guilty and the Condemned
by Striking Dancer
Summary: Shota, and her army are on the rise, and are planning to take over the world of Ivalice.Winter is a mysterious girl out on a quest of revenge. She doesn't know it yet, but she may be the only hope for Bast, and his band of rouge soldiers the Resistiance.
1. Chapter 1

"The Guilty,the innocent,and the Condemmed."

Rating: Teen.

Mild violence.  
Mild Language. Nothing too serious to be concerned with.  
Romance later on.  
**********************************************************************************

Summary: It has been 120 years since Vayne's defeat, and it is a dark time for all of Dalmasca. Winter is a young woman with a mysterious past and on a quest for revenge. She doesn't know it yet, but she may be the only hope for the World of Dalmasca.

Disclaimer: I Striking Dancer do not own any Final Fantasy characters other than my own Original chacters such as Winter,Bast,ect. -------

NOTICE: This is my first story to publish and I pray you go a bit easy on me. Please read and review my story, that is what drives me to do more chapters. And I thank graciously Moonlight Enchantress, my best friend, for accessing my account and redoing some things while in her spare time. THANKS GIRL!  
*********************************************************************************

......................................................Chapter 1: "The Restiance"...............................................................

Our story begins in the Streets of Rabanastre.

A young woman, no more than nineteen years of age, makes her way purposefully down the pebbled alleys of Rabanastre's main street. Her beautiful, dark hair fanning out behind her as she takes long and graceful strides. The crowded streets quickly begin to empty as they see her slowly approaching. The young woman stops as she feels a soft tug at the hem of her white dress. A small boy looks up at her, his light brown hair waves gently with the breeze as his big brown eyes look up innocently at her. He opens his small mouth and asks her:

"Why are those people running away from you?"

"Because.........."

She bends down, and turns to face the child looking at him with her sad violet eyes. She then whispers loud enough for only him to hear.

"I could sing your very soul from your body."

She smiles sadly at him as she pats his soft, fine hair and looks over at his distraught mother. She smiles slightly at her and gives the young boy a slight push toward his family who was waiting in the shadow of a nearby vending cart. The young woman sighs sadly as she turns around and continues her journey . As she walked, the streets become quieter than they had been in years. She stops, and looks up at the large building in front of her. Finally she has made her way to her destination--The Sandsea.

The Sandsea is the oldest inn in all of Dalmasca, and is always filled with noises of a bustiling business. Although, the moment the young woman enters the inn, there is nothing but silence from even the rowdiest Patrons. She makes her way to the innkeeper, calmly placing her exposed hands on the wooden counter and asks him:

"Do you know who I am?"

The innkepper nods, as his body was slightly shaking in fear.

"Then take me to the Resistance, and don't play stupid with me. I know your hiding them here!"

She growled at him, fury and impatience dripping from her voice.

"Y-Y-Yes Miss, of course, right this way, please!"

He leads the way up a long flight of stairs, and points to a door on the right. It had a symbol of two Swords crossing over one another over a purple flag, and sitting on the hilt of the swords was a dove.

"Here we are Miss."

The Innkeeper whispered, as she nodded. The Innkeeper made his way quickly back down the stairs. She opened the door and as she made her way through the doorframe, she was met by several dozen swords, each one pointed at her throat. She seemes unaffected by this as she sighs and pushes the swords away from her.

"Relax, everyone, I shall not harm you. I'v come here to help."

She says in a slightly annoyed voice. The men who threatened her life stood, their eyes glued to her, like she was some sort of ghost. She breathed a little bit easier, at least she had gotten her intentions out before they decided to take drastic measures.

"And just who the hell are you?"

The woman looked over one of the men's shoulder to see a fair headed young man with green eyes make his way to her, his hand on the hilt of his large sword. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking to see if he was a threat. When she decided he was'nt going to lop her head off , she decided to tell him her name.

"I am Winter Shadowfall. And just who are you,?"

" Ah, pardon my manners, I simply wasn't expecting any guests this evening. I'm Bast fon Ronsenburg. I see you're wearing the traditional dress of a true Singer. With a few minor adjustments."

He added as he looked her up and down, scanning her with his startiling green eyes. It was true she wore the Pure White dress and the Crimson cloak, of a Singer, but she also had a Long Bow strapped on her back along with a quiver filled with several dozen silver, Aegyl feather tipped arrows. She also had her traditional and large sword, "Judgment" belted on her right hip. Strapped on her boot was an impressive golde dagger, that she kept visible, to warn others that she wasn't a target.

"Aren't you a little young to be the leader of any organization let alone the Resistance?"

Winter scoffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't very impressed.

"I inheritted the position from my great grandfather, Basch fon Ronsenburg, actually."

Bast said, with just a touch of Arrogance in his voice. Winter placed her hands behind her back.

"My apologies..."

Winter said with no remorse. Bast narrowed his eyes at her as he felt the cold apology hit him. Winter spoke up before anyone could get a word in.

"I'm afraid we seem to be getting off on the wrong foot. I have come here as a Singer to offer my services in your quest to defeat the Shotan army."

Winter said in a cold like voice, this woman was not to be taken lightly.

" May I ask, as to why you wish to become an outlaw? To throw yourself into hiding when as a Singer, you could have whatever you want with a snap of your fingers?"

Bast asked her as he raked a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"My reasons of wishing to become a member of the Resistance is my own business, and no one else's concern. Now, you know having a Singer on you side would aid you greatly, and you are not likely to have this chance again, Bast."

Winter responded to his question with a toss of her black hair. It was true, it wasn't very often a Singer would join with anyone outside their homeland, much less a Resistance!

"That I am well aware of, Winter, but not just anyone can become a member of the Resistance. You must prove yourself to me before I even give it a second thought."

Bast said as Winter was beginning to get annoyed with this "Bast".

"Just being a Singer ought to be enough to---"

Winter was cut off by the screams and the sounds of panic began to drift into the room from the streets below. The sound of frightened people, the sound of Death.

"Damn! Not again!"

Shouted Bast, as he drew out his sword, and the other men of the group quickly began readying their weapons.

"The Shotan Army is trying to draw us out again. How did they know where to find us?"

"Haven't you learned not to underestimate Shota, and her army by now?"

Winter cried out, very angry that this was THE Resistance she was told about and yet, they knew nothing about what Shota could do. Such fools.

"Of course we have, This is the fastest they've ever found where we've been hiding. We've been here only a little over a week. Say, you never told me how you knew where to find us!"

Bast said to Winter as she shook her head at him, she grabbed the doorknob, turning it quickly as she says:

"No time for questions, we must do something about this distraction. Then we shall ask questions."

shouts Winter, as she walks outside the room, She turnes to give the men room to run out, if, and when they decide to save people, not ask her stupid questions.

"Of course. Men to your stations kill all who stand in your way! For Dalmasca!"

Bast shouts as he runs out of the room, followed by his men, into the chaos outside.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter stood alone in the middle of the chaos, unsure of what to do. She catches something out of the corner of her eye, and she turnes to see a Dark Shotan Mage holding the little boy she had talked to earlier by the throat. His little face full of fear as he was trying his best to kick the evil man, but his efforts were futile. A horrible and deadly fury ignited inside Winter, such a deep and raging fury that belonged only to a Singer and that of her power. How dare that Mage to want to harm such an innocent child?

"Let him go now!"

growled Winter as she ran up to him, the Mage smiled darkly at her as the little boy tried to escape. But the Mage's grip on his neck prevented such an attempt.

"And can you tell me just why should I do that?"

the dark haired mage sneered at her, as his grip tightened around the child's neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

" You'll do it if you at all value your life!"

Winter snarled as her eyes narrowed and her fists clentching.

"I'm SO scared, Precious."

he says with a sickly laugh, highly underestimating her threat.

"You have been warned....."

Winter said, no louder than a whisper.

The Shotan mage began to pale as Winter began to use her overdrive, "Final Judgement". The Mage gasped and shouted angrily at her, pointing his free finger at her as she rose up in the air.

" A Singer! he shouts You should all be dead!"

He shouted at her, but she ignored him as she continued with her Overdrive.

Winter rose into the air, and was surrounded by a pure, white light. She softly began to sing a song so beautiful and terrible, it made the Mage fall to his knees in awe as he was surrounded by a black aura. The song was so unearthly that even he was trembling from it.

"You have been condemned!"

She shouted, and with a gesture of her hand, the mage's soul flies in front of her in the form of a black, swirling aura. He lets out a terrible cry as Winter cuts through his soul with her sword, letting the blood of his husk fall on the ground infront of him. Winter slowly glides to the ground, still bathed in the beautiful, white light. She rests her tiny feet on the ground, and breathes deeply. She opened her eyes, for the first time since she went into her Overdrive. She smiled as she turned around to see Bast standing behind her, motionless. His eyes wide and with an awed and somewhat husky voice, Bast could only say these words to her:

"You're in."

*******************************************************************************

Yippee! My revised Chapter! Thank Moonlight Enchantress for the re-vision!

Moonlight Enchantress: Oui, you deserve the credit, Striking Dancer. I'm just the Checker and Fixer.

Striking Dancer: Still, you took your time and did this! Thanks!

Moonlight Enchantress: Welcome, Pal.

Moonlight Enchantress/Striking Dancer: THANKS FOR READING! NOW REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTICE:

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I thank ALL my reviewers and especially Moonlight Enchantress, who once again, revised and redid my chapter. I really don't know what I'd do without all you loyal reviewers. Okay, we continue our story with Winter. Please enjoy!

DISCALIMER: I own nothing but OC characters, blah, blah, blah....

*********************************************************************************

............................................Chapter II: "A reason for Vengence."......................................................

(Winter's Point of View.)

I stood amongst the wreckage of what used to be the bustling streets of Rabanastre, but after the attack on the peaceful city people were now staring out at the destruction, caused by the Shotan army that invaded it. As soon as they saw me, they quickly ran back into their dwellings, afraid I'd do to them what I did to that evil Mage. I just couldn't stand it anymore, enough of this foolishness! What had I ever done to them? What had I done to make them cower away? They saw my clothing that belonged to a Singer, but that doesn't speak for what's in my heart. How dare they judge me to be evil only because I had power, a power that was to be used to punish evil? That's it, I've had it with everyone! If they want to be afraid of me then fine, so be it, but they are at least going to listen to what I have to say to them! I'm going to clear up any doubts about my bloodline and my Singer history! I stood up on the top of an upturned vending cart, and began to shout out to the people.

"People of Dalmasca, I command you to stop, and listen to what I have to say!"

They began to creep out, one by one. No one dared disobey a Singer, if he valued his life and soul. They began to gather nervously around the cart I was standing on, nothing but fear in their eyes, but they tried to act as calm as they could.

"Look at the wreckage around you...."

I began solemly, as I pointed out to various places that were either destroyed or damaged.

"Do you not see what cruel intentions the Shotan army has? And, yet, you flee from me. I, who have fought on your side here today, yet, you still flee from my presence. Do you even understand what we Singers stand for, or anything about us? We stand for justice, and truth! Our colors stand for the pureness of the innocent, and the blood of the guilty, and condemned. We would never use our powers other than for the good of other people in this World. Do you not see? We have to band together if we wish to eliminate the force that would destroy you without a second thought, if you were to stand in their way! The Shotan army claims to offer you protection, for your support and loyalty, But look at what happened here today! I ask you here, and now you must decide where you loyalty lies. With Shota, and her army who killed you friends and family without a backwards glance? Or with the Resistance, who risked their lives for people who in a second, would report them to the law? People of Dalmasca I leave the matter in your hands and I pray you choose wisely."

I jumped down from the cart, as the crowd I attracted began to chant in loud and varying voices, voices that were going to be heard.

"The Restiance, Restiance, Restiance!"

Everyone's voice errupted into cheers of Victory and Happiness, perhaps a Singer wasn't as bad as they were led to believe, just maybe they were actually for the good of the people. Maybe now, I can walk around here without everyone running away from me? I was just making my way back to the Sandsea, to get some rest when I heard someone call my name, in a deep voice.

"Hey Winter wait up! Don't walk so fast!"

I sighed, it was Bast. No doubt to lecture me on new my duties in the Resistance, or more like, his little Clubhouse.

"How may I help you Bast?"

I asked in a tired voice, I just wanted to rest. My Body wasn't able to take abuse as it used to could do, but those glory days were over.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier, when you, um, you know, defeated that mage. What exactly did you do to him?"

He replied in an awed tone. I turned completely around to face him, his face in a awe-stricken expression and his fingers fidgetting.

"That was just part of doing my job as a Singer. When we begin to sing, it's a song of the purest music, sung in an ancient language no one remembers, not even the Viera. So when a person with a heart filled with evil and hate hears our song, his true nature shows on the outside. Then we are able to judge him, and if found guilty, we call his soul to us with our music, and crush it."

"So that's why he was surrounded by that black light. And that black thing that flew out of his chest was his soul right?"

He asked humbly. Hmph, such a change from cursing me out when we first met not even an hour ago,and now he sure is quick to show me his good side, after he know what I can do. Yeah right!

"Yes that's correct. That's also why everyone tends to be afraid of us, to the point of running away. It's nothing for a Singer to kill a man with a snap of her fingers. Although at a young age we are taught to use our powers only for good, not for evil."

"I have one more question, if you don't mind?

He asked gently, I nodded and gave him leave to ask me whatever it was.

"I still don't understand why you want to join the Resistance."

"Well...

I replied, not really wanting to tell him, but I was also taught, as a Singer, not to lie.

"It's a long story, and I'm tired, so I'll only tell you a little for now. I was young, and had not yet finished my training to become a fully fledged Singer, when something that would change my life forever happened. One day my mother, who was also Queen of the Singers, and Idendryll, sent me in to the woods to gather some herbs for the healing spells I was learning. I returned home to find my village was destroyed, all of my family killed, my friends, neighbors, everything was destroyed. I found my mother, who was barely breathing, and she told me where I could find someone who knew how to help me complete my training. With her last breath, she gave to me the sword "Judgement", which I was supposed to receive when I took my place as leader of the Singers as is my birthright. And that was when I swore my vengence on the Shotan army for destroying everything I knew and loved. I'm sadly, the last of the Singers, you will find no more of us, only me. The last to carry on the ancient and sacred birthline that is older than Time itself. Maybe, in time, you'll realize you're very lucky to have the very last Singer on your side.."

With that I turned, and walked into the Sandsea, picturing Bast with his mouth open and his mind still filled with questions. I chuckled as I thought to myself:

"Let him think about that for awhile.".

*********************************************************************************

Striking Dancer: YES! Chapter 2 is up and done! Thanks to myself!

Moonlight Enchantress: Aye! What about me?

Striking Dancer: Oh, yes, you too, ME.

Moonlight Enchantress: Just kidding! I'm happy to help ya!

Both: Please REVIEW AND IF WE GET SOME MORE REVIEWS FROM NICE PEOPLE LIKE YOU, WE'LL HAVE CHAPTER 3 VERY SOON!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A past revealed

Rating: Teen

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Moonlight Enchantress. She has helped me with many ideas, and I hope to get her new character included in the next chapter. Please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blessings, Striking Dancer.

************************************************************************************************************

Winters POV:

It felt as if I had just fallen asleep, when I heard someone knocking loudly on my door. I quickly pulled on my dressing gown, and made my way silently across the room. I opened the door only to see Bast looking nothing, but the picture of impatience.

"Winter.."

He said, while twisting his fingers slightly with nervousnes radianting throughout his body as his eyes glanced up and down my slight figure.

"I'm very sorry to wake you at this hour, but we need to talk to you right away. Meet me in the room where we first met."

Without another word he made his way down the hall, and I watched him disappear around the corner.

"Damn him for waking me when I needed my sleep most!"

I cursed at him as I shut my door as the clock in my room chimed in at 3:00am in the morning. After I slipped on my cloak over my dressing gown, I made my way wearily up the stairs, and opened the door with the Resistance's crest on it. Waiting inside was Bast, and several other members of the Resistance. All were dressed for travel, and had their weapons, and travel sacks near at hand.

"Winter.... "

Bast began, slowly, making sure I wasn't going to kill him for waking me up, and for what was coming next.

"We need to leave right away, and last night you said that you had come here to help. I was wondering if that meant you had plans as to where we should go next?"

Oh, he needs my help again? Big Surprise. Well, it was now or never.

"Well as it turns out, I was planning on asking you to accompany me to my homeland of Idendryll. There is something of great importance there that my Mother told me to retrieve if something was ever to happen to her. Just what that is I cannot be sure, but I feel as if that whatever it is we might find, it may help us on our quest."

"And, you feel that if we find this item that your Mother mentioned it will help us on our quest to defeat the Shotan army?"

Bast, asked me as I shook my head solemnly "Yes". Bast clapped his hands together as he nodded to his fellow comrades that travel was indeed in store for us.

"Then so be it. We make haste to Idendryll immediately. But first I suggest that you might want to change your clothes. For whatever the grudge Shota may have against the Singers we wouldn't want her to find out about you."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Changing clothes would be the only practical thing to do I just hate to discard the clothes that countless ancestors wore before me. It almost feels like a betrayal."

I said softly, feeling strange to not have my well worn cloak on.

"I understand how that must feel."

Bast replied kindly, glancing at my soon-to-be-discarded cloak.

"Now, we really must get going soon. I'll have the innkeeper layout some suitable travel clothes for you."

He then left, as did the others, to give me privacy to change my clothes. I wandered about him, my opionion of him slightly changed. He may not be as arrogant as I first thought. Still, he has a long way to go before he can even begin to fill his Grandfather's shoes. I suppose I should go pack my things. Not that I have that much to take with me anyway. Oh well, at least that means less work for me! I smiled a bit to myself as I waited for the innkeeper to give me my change of clothing...

*******************************************************************************************************

Bast's POV:

I was just finishing packing my knapsack onto my horse Snowfire, when I saw Winter walk gracefully out of the Sandsea. I have to say the clothes the innkeeper picked out for her did her justice. She wore a royal blue corsetted style top over cream colored breeches. She also wore knee-length black boots with her golden dagger strapped to one side. I apparently was not the only one to notice, I thought a bit to my annoyance. All of my men were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. All the tasks they were supposed to be completing for the journey to Idendryll forgotten.

"Men!"

I shouted, somewhat angrily.

"Quit staring, and get back to work!"

Needless to say there was more than one red face turning back to his work, and I was getting mad at my men supposedly the best in their field, trained to kill, and they were stopped dead in their tracks the minute a female entered their midst!

"What?

Winter, asked, with irritation lining her voice.

"Haven't your men ever seen a woman in travel clothes before?"

"Perhaps not one of such immense beauty."

I replied with a smile.

"Please Bast, I don't have time for your teasing"

Winter said, although she did look a bit pleased.

"Of course.."

I said, carrying on with my work .

"But,we do need to be getting on the road. I have obtained you a horse for the journey since it seems you prefer to travel on foot. Your horse is the white one over by the stable door. His name is Shadowfax, but I must warn you he can be a bit of a free spirit--"

"Don't worry I seem to have a way with animals."

Winter cut me off as she tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulders. I then saw something I had not noticed before, she had slightly pointed ears. I had never seen such a thing before! Just when she starts to seem normal something happens to make you remember just who she is. I looked around when I heard a collective gasp from the stable hands, and several of my own men. There was Winter whispering into Shadowfax's ear, and softly stroking his nose.

"Sir Bast!"

Shouted the stable master, Ron, as he ran toward me. I turned to the man with his eyes wide with amazement.

"I have never in my life seen that horse so calm! It's not natural, he barely lets anyone get around him, let alone be calm enough to let anyone stroke him!"

It was true. I had seen many a rider thrown off the high spirited horse, and there was Winter calmly sitting atop Shadowfax with not a care in the world! I could only hope this mysterious woman wouldn't have too many more tricks up her sleeve.

"Come on men move out! We've been in this town long enough!"

I took one last look at the town we had spent so little yet so much of our time in as I turned my horse around and headed out, into the vast wilderness to this "Idendryll" Winter so anxiously talked about going to....

********************************************************************************************************

Winters POV:

I was exhausted. We had been riding all day, and just finished setting up camp. It was so late everyone had fallen into there makeshift beds the minute we had drawn straws to see who got first watch. Of course that someone was me. I was just thinking of the forest where I used to play when I was young, when I heard almost silent footsteps behind me. I drew my sword, and turned around to see Bast putting his finger to his lips letting me know to be quiet, and that it was only him.

"Its okay, its only me. Sorry for startling you like that."

He quickly apologized to me.

"No problem. Is there something I can do for you Bast?"

I asked quietly, to not disturb our sleeping comrades.

"No I just couldn't sleep. I thought you might like some company.."

"Very kind of you, thanks."

He sat beside me as the crackling fire warmed my skin.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

" No, I was merely thinking."

I pulled out the golden locket I always wore. I opened it, out of habit, and looked at the picture inside. Bast looked up quickly as the sound of music playing softly from my locket made its way to his ears.

"Is that.........?"

He said puzzled As he pulled out an identical locket out from his own shirt.

"I have the same locket, listen, it even plays the same music!"

"Does it have a picture of a woman inside?"

I asked hopefully, hoping maybe,just maybe this was the moment I had been waiting years for.

"Yes, But how did you know?"

Bast asked, quite astonished.

"Do you know who she is?

I asked Bast who silently shook his head. I sighed gently, bracing myself for another tedious explanation.

"Then I guess its time I told you more of my past.... Here look in my locket, and see if you recognize the man inside.."

I handed him my locket, and he exclaimed quite shocked.

"It's my Grandfather Basch! How did you get this?"

He asked, his eyes wide in awe as he looked at his Grandfather's photograph, that was yellowing with age, and torn fringes.

"All in good time."

I replied calmly, I leaned in closer so he could hear me as I began in a soft voice.

"The woman in your locket is my mother. Once a long time ago when I was still young, a group of Singers where coming back from a scouting party. There laying in the sand was the body of your Great, Grandfather Basch. He had been attacked by a group of soilders who were still loyal to their fallen Lord Vayne. At first he was thought to be dead but when they got close enough, they realized he was holding on faintly to the thread of life. They rushed him to my mother who, even though she was the best healer among the Singers was barely able to bring him back to life. It took many weeks for your Grandfather to recover, and during that time the two of them fell in love. Of course my mother told him it could never mature into a better relationship. She was the Queen of the Singers, and it would never do to marry a mere Hume, or any hume as a matter of fact. Such a thing was unheard of! Soon after that, Your Grandfather left Idendryll, but not before my Mother gave him that locket. When I was little she told me that her locket contained a great treasure, and that was why she always wore it around her neck. Before she died, she gave me the locket, and told me if I ever found the holder of the its mate, I would uncover the secret of Idendryll. So you see, I have searched for you a long time. I had lost hope of ever finding my locket's mate. Now I have found you, and what I hope will be the way to defeat the Shotan army."

"So you think our lockets will unlock the key to defeating Shota?"

Bast asked in a hoarse voice, I nodded my head. But Bast burst out in exclamation before I could explain my theories.

"But wait! you said you were young when they found my Grandfather. How can that be? You appear to be only nineteen at the most!"

Wonderful! Another seceret from my past life falling carlessly from my lips. I had hoped to keep that bit to myself for the time being. It was something about Bast that made me speak far more often than I should.

"I'm sure you have noticed my pointed ears?"

I asked softly, touching them with my fingers. He gave a slight nod. I inhaled deeply as I continued.

"It is a trait all singers share, along with our black hair, and oddly colored eyes. This is so because our ancestors where the fabled Elves. But those are only minor differences that set us apart from Humes. We also inherited the trait of immortality from the Elves. I can still fall in battle, But I will never die from sickness or from old age. I know this is a lot to take in, but I must ask you to keep this to yourself."

Bast nodded, and said to me in a sympathetic voice, and I knew I could trust him.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now go get some sleep. I'll take next watch."

And so, I left him there alone, with naught but his thoughts, and I'm sure more questions than I could answer in his lifetime. I sighed as a single tear rolled down my cheek. This was not the first time I wished I was mortal. I was just feeling it now more than I had in a long while. I wiped the lone tear onto my sleeve, angry for letting my hold on myself slip if only for a moment. No matter anyway, I always end up alone in the end. I walked into the tent I shared with no one for I was the only woman in the Resistance, and I didn't wake until I felt the sun begin to slowly rise.

****************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

ME: Which she always does, everyone! Thanks for dedicating this to me! For you loyal Readers of Bundles of Joy, I shall dedicate my next chapter to SD!

SD/ME: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : "A Birthright Rejected."

Rating : Teen

Author's Note: Readers, I would really appreciate any reviews, whether they be words of praise or constructive criticism. Your reviews make me all the more eager to continue writing new chapters! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new installment!

Your's truly, Striking Dancer.

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's POV:

It was barely past dawn, and already the camp we had made last night had been packed up, and ready to be loaded onto the horses. I was just putting my saddle onto Shadowfax when I heard Bast walk up quietly beside me, admiring the large white horse.

"I still can't believe he let's you handle him like that."

He said motioning to the handsome white stallion, very aware that the last time Bast had touched him, Shadowfax bit his hand gently. Bast swore he'd never touch him again, which made me feel better.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Shadowfax was my horse when I lived in Idendryll. When the city was attacked the horses were all set lose. Shadowfax here, I patted his shoulder gently, must have found his way to the stables in Rabanastre. I am so happy I found him again! You see, I have had Shadowfax since I was a little girl and he is the most loyal animal you will ever see in your lifetime."

I smiled as I saw the question already forming on Bast's lips.

"Horses in Idendryll, are a special breed created by the Singers to not only live very long lives, but there is no horse to be found that is as loyal as a horse bred by a Singer. That is why anyone that tried to ride him quickly found out that such things are not accomplished so easily."

I explained as Shadowfax was nickering and snooping in my pockets, looking for anything to snack on. I looked at him as his large head turned away from mine, as if I had told him I had nothing to eat.

"Well, that does explain a lot, he seems to know exactly what you're thinking without you saying a word. I guess only from a Singer, eh?"

_"_Yes._"_

Bast smiled and an awkward silence filled the stagnant space between us, as Shadowfax stopped nickering to see the errie silence and the odd smile that graced Bast's lips. By then, Shadowfax reached his large head over my shoulder to Bast's chest pocket and pulled out a small pastry and began to happily eat it, as Bast frowned.

"Hey!....I was saving that.."

"The Sun sure is rising fast, isn't it?"

I said, to break the pre-fight of my horse versus Bast.

"You're right. We better head out now, for I want to reach your Idendryll by Noon today.."

****************************************************************************************************

Bast's POV:

The sun was slowly setting behind the trees. We had just reached the boarders of Idendryll, and I was none to happy about being late. We approached the gates with caution at my command, much against Winter's protests. Who knew what was lurking behind those gates after all these years?

"Bast please, we have to go in sometime!"

Winter said impatiently, as she tapped her foot against the grass beside me. I could feel the impatience radiating from her like heat from a fire.

"We could wait out here forever, and never know if an enemy was inside."

"True enough, Winter..."

I agreed, evermore grudgingly. I hated being proved wrong. I waved to my group to press on foward into the sad ruins of the village, the place where Winter says was once beautiful.

"Alright, men here we go be on your guard! You shall never know when Shota's armies will attack."

Winter lead the procession, and by the time I was through the gates she was off her horse, and standing among the rubble of what used to be her home, and the once great city of Idendryll. I dismounted my own horse, and walked up beside her. I'll admit the look on her face frightened me. Such a mix of sorrow, anger, and regret on a face so beautiful brought tears to my eyes. She turned to me, and said in a quiet voice.

"I haven't been here since it was destroyed. I guess I thought it wouldn't be as bad as I remembered, but if anything, time has made it worse."

"Winter.... "

I began, kindly I could see her heart breaking to pieces on the inside, but she was not showing any signs that she was about to cry. I guess years of hardened feelings taught her to be tough like that.

"I am so sorry, Winter, about everything..."

That, of course, didn't even begin to cover how I truly felt. I wanted to hold her in my arms, as she cried the tears that I sometimes saw in her eyes, although she would not allow them to fall.

"Don't worry about me, Bast.."

She said with a sad smile, but, the unfallen tears still glistened in her eyes.

"I'll be alright. I think we should see what we can find out about the lockets. Lets begin in the treasury."

She led us to a what appeared to be a cave set behind a large building that I assumed to be the Palace. We walked a short way through a small, but lifeless garden until we reached the mouth of the cave. We then made our way through a large, ornately carved hallway that led us straight to a smooth wall decorated with what appeared to be many ancient designs. They were not drawn from a beginner's hand, but from a Artist. Every detail was surreal, as if the carvings would pop out and come to life before our very eyes.

"Are you sure this is the way to the treasury?"

I asked a bit skeptically, after looking at the drawings and seeing Winter feel the wall for some kind of lock, but she wasn't going fast enough. I wanted to get out quickly as possible, we were in a very high-risk place where enemies could attack and corner us.

"Yes, I am positive, Bast.".

She replied coldly, but she sighed a bit as the fire from our torches illuminated her face as she glanced at the walls. She took a breath and explained.

"I was to learn how to open the treasury after I took my place as Queen of Idendryll, but it was no great secret where it was hidden. Now, if you would be so kind as to help me look for a way to open it instead of questioning my sanity this would be a lot easier."

She said as she placed her hands on her curved hips, and she turned from me and re-issued her search. I bit my tongue to keep from making a smart reply, and started to feel around the massive wall for a crack, or an opening of any kind, to keep her quiet. We had been at it for nearly a hour when I decided I had enough. I was tired of looking for a way into this so called "treasury", and was about to voice my opinion when I heard Winter exclaim loudly,

"I think I found it, everyone! "

I walked over to where she was standing, and looked to see what she was pointing at. There almost invisible to the human eye were two heart shaped indentions carved into the wall, the exact size of our pendants.

"Sure you found something, but what are we going to do now that you have?"

I asked a bit frustrated, tired and my eyes hurt from the dimmed light.

"I'm not sure, but I know this must be the entrance....... "

She replied wondering off. She closed her violet eyes and placed her hand on her chin as if she was in great thought.

"I know!"

She shouted after a few minutes, making me jump in shock. I cursed under my breath.

"Bast, let me see your locket!"

She demanded,but I decided to teach her some lessons.

"Say _what, _Winter?"

She flustered up greatly at me. I'll be damned if she makes me give my necklace at her demand and not even ask!

"Bast....GIVE me the DAMN NECKLACE, NOW!"

I took it from around my neck, and placed it in her tiny hand, with a smile on my face. She had pure hatred on her's. She then placed it in one of the small indentions on the Cavern wall. It was a perfect fit! She preceded to do the same with her own locket. Then without warning the wall began to rumble, and slid back to reveal a huge room filled with more treasure than I had ever seen in my lifetime. She made her way across the room to a lone altar standing in the middle of the giant chamber. On top of the altar lay an ornately, carved, wooden box. The box was a spectacular piece of artwork, and was embedded with sapphires, and inlaid with silver. She gently opened the lid to reveal a large piece of ancient parchment. I watched her take it slowly out of the box with gentle, and never wavering hands, as if it was going to disenegrate into dust. I glanced over her shoulder in an attempt to read the manuscript but found that it was in a language I did not recognize. So softly that I had to lean in close to hear, Winter began to translate what seemed to be a poem of some kind.

"If the key to immortality is what you seek,

You will find it in the heart you keep.

Unwavering through the passage of time,

The gifts of everlasting beauty, and sorrow shall be Thine.

And fear not evil's searching power,

For I shall light your way in the darkest hour.

But you must love one like you love no other,

Be they friend, or child, or Brother.

Fear not, for your time shall come

And, then the will of the Fates shall be done."

"Do you mean we came all of this way just to hear a nonsense poem? This is supposed to help us defeat Shota?!"

I scoffed angrily, maybe a bit too fast, I was never a good student in English.

"Bast!"

Winter replied coldly, with anger in her eyes and something told me if I wanted my soul intact with my body, I'd best apologize.

"You fool, this is not a some silly poem. It's a prophecy written by the original clan of Singers. They called themselves the Fates because of our unusual power over humes. And, look! Someone has been here recently, see how the dust has been disturbed? "

I took a closer look, and she was right, there was dust all around the pedestal, but on the box there was not a speck to be found.

"Be that as it may, but what does this prophecy mean, and how does it help us in the War with Shota and her Army?"

I wondered out loud. Winter glanced at the paper and replied softly.

"I think it may have something to do with gaining the gift, or curse--"

She added bitterly.

"Of immortality. Although I'm not quite sure what it meant when it said you will find it in the heart you keep. Anyway, I think that whoever was here before us is searching for this "Heart" as well. I can not be sure but I feel that it must be Shota. Only she, and her mages have the power to get into this room without the lockets. I think we should find this Heart first, and destroy it. If Shota gets her hands on it she will be almost unstoppable."

"I have to agree, but where do we go to find this Heart you speak of?"

"Unwavering through the passage of time........"

Winter mumbled to herself, she's getting good at that, but she always comes to a conclusion. So I have nothing to say, I guess.

"I think we should head to Golomore Jungle, and see if the Viera know of this prophecy. They would be the only ones I could think of that might remember something so old."

I watched her walk through the door, and down the passageway through the mouth of the cave. Once again I wondered just what I had gotten myself into when I agreed to let Winter join the Resistance.

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's POV:

The sunlight hurt my eyes after being in the dark cave for so long. After my eyes adjusted to the light I viewed my surroundings. To my surprise I saw a young woman with bright and vivid pink eyes, and long Raven black hair perched upon a fallen column waiting with a playful smile on her lips. Her exotic eyes somewhat playful, but had a serious potiential to them as her strawberry lips were curled in a smile. Even more astonishing, were the clothes she was wearing, that was what made me gasp. She wore the clothing of a Singer, and had no weapons not even a simple dagger to protect herself.

"Hello Winter.."

She said in a most enchanting voice.

"My name is Miranda Skye Praxis, but you may call me "Randa" for short. "

She said as she hopped off the column and to my shock, she stood about only 5 foot high, maybe a bit taller. She smiled meekly at me as she bowed slightly at me, making me wonder what is going on?

"How did you know my name, Miranda?"

I asked, showing none of the anxiety I felt toward this strange Singer. She was acting quite odd, but she toned down her friendliness once the questions poured out of my lips.

"And why have you no weapons to defend yourself with?"

"I have no need of weapons for I am able to use the powers of the mind. Here I'll show you...

"See my powers, Winter?"

I heard inside my head. What did this strange woman want?

"I can also read minds, and cause extreme pain, but we wouldn't want to do that to a Queen now would we?"

she said in a friendly voice.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me there are others who are eagerly waiting to meet you."

She grabbed me by the hand, and led me into the nearby forest where I used to play when I was still a little girl. The burnt grass began to turn back to the vivacious and beautiful green it once was and the trees seemed to glow again, before that day. We soon came upon a large clearing, and I cold smell the spicy smells of sweet wood burning, bringing fresh memories into my mind.

"Here we are.."

Miranda said with victory in her voice as her unusually long hair swished back and forth across her back. I don't know why, but I felt inclined to trust this girl I had only met a few minutes ago. We Singers, we have a sense to know whom to trust and whom not to trust. As we walked further into the clearing I noticed several other figures all dressed in the clothes of a Singer, standing around, as if waiting for me to arrive with Miranda.

"Welcome Queen Winter, we have been looking forward to your arrival for many years!"

Spoke a woman with striking yellow eyes, and short black hair that came right below her chin.

"Eavita!"

I shouted, and ran to hug the older woman, embracing her as the woman's hands reached over my back and hugged me gently as Miranda watched from a bit away.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Nor did I, Winter, nor did I..."

She replied smiling down at me, looking from her height of 6 feet. Once she let go of me, she looked at me in the eyes and said.

"Finally the time has come for you to reclaim the throne of Idendryll."

My smile faded as her words sunk in. I could see she was just as presumptuous as when she was my mothers chief advisor. I had so many questions I didn't know where to start.

"I thought you were all dead, how did you.....? "

I said gesturing to the other Singers in the clearing. Two young girls came up beside her, wearing the same clothing as Eavita. One of them had Orange eyes and the other had blue. They smiled as Eavita began the tale of my race's survival.

"We were off on a mission in Golomore, teaching the Veira how to improve on their healing skills. We had been gone for a fort-night, and when we returned we found the city destroyed. We found the bodies of all our loved ones except yours. I knew you would return one day for "Randa" saw it in one of her visions during a council meeting."

I glanced at Miranda, her Pink eyes gleaming as she nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that I shall not be returning to the throne any time soon."

I slowly replied, afraid that I was about to anger the Caretaker of the Singers.

"To do so while Shota is still alive would be suicide. There can be no hope to the Singers surviving while she is still ruling Ivalice."

"So you would forsake your birthright in fear of a mere hume?"

She replied angrily, as Miranda was coming closer to me. Was she coming to my defense?

"Not a mere hume.."

I argued back, but keeping my temper in check.

"Shota is a mage, I fear, shall soon be able to take on even a Singer. I would ask your help in my quest to defeat the Shotan army. I have sworn allegiance to the Resistance, and plan to stand by them at all costs."

"Winter, I cannot abandon my people in a quest of mere folly. Look around you!"

Eavita gestured to the people in the clearing. The two young girls that stood by Eavita motioned for the other Singers to come join us.

"You would do well to remember your place here in Idendryll."

Eavita said, as she looked at Miranda, then me.

"How could I forget?"

I said sadly.

"But I cannot abandon the promise I made to the Resistance. You know as well as I do that I would give anything for things to be as they were. But, I know you can look after these here better than I can right now. Will you continue to do so until my journey is complete?"

"Of Course I will, Winter."

She said her face softening up a bit, but never losing her disappointment.

"We will await your return with hopeful hearts."

I hugged the older woman, and said my Farewells.

"I will return soon, my Sisters!"

I said as I turned, and waved farewell to my awaiting people as I followed Miranda out of the clearing and back to my waiting envoy. Sadly, I wasn't at all too sure that I would....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Striking Dancer: YES!

Moonlight Enchantress: Like the re-do?

SD: HEY! How did you get on here?

ME: I got my computer back and what better way to continue my work on than to help my writing pal with her story?

SD: THANKS A BUNCHIE!

SD/ME: PLEASE REVIEW AND WE MAY GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP VERY SOON! KEEP POSTED!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eryut Village

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, the usual.

****************************************************************************************************

Bast's Point of view:

We had been traveling for six days straight, and I was impatient to arrive at Eryut village. We had only ran into a few minor difficulties so I was thankful for that at least. I watched Winter, and her new found guardian Miranda talking to each other up ahead of me on the narrow path we were traveling on in Golomore Jungle. Of course no one bothered to ask me my opinion on whether or not we should allow this stranger into the Resistance. Winter explained to me that she was not the only Singer left in Existence as she once thought. She also told me how they wished for her to reclaim the throne of Idendryll, and how she refused because of her mission to destroy Shota. She had informed me that this "Miranda" had asked her if she could become Winter's guardian because she felt it was her duty to protect the future queen of Idendryll. The two of them had become thick as thieves ever since. Winter assured me that all Singers had a sense about these things, and could tell if people meant them harm. I really had no choice in the matter, and so Miranda was accompanying us on our way through Golomore Jungle, and wherever else our journey may take us.

" How much further until we reach the opening into Eryut Village"

I asked in a bored voice. It got tiring riding on horse back for hours on end.

" We're here," said Winter sighing

" How do we get in?" I asked, there seemed to be some kind of barrier blocking our path.

" Don't worry I've got it under control" She replied amused.

She preceded to pull some kind of charm out of one of her pockets, and held it up to the glowing symbols blocking our path. There before my eyes the wall began to dissipate, and we were soon making our way from the dark jungle into the beautiful forest that was Eryut Village.

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's point of view:

We made our way into Eryut Village, and were met by several tall, and intimidating Viera. That is if you weren't a Singer. Even the ancient Veira had to admit to the powers of a our ancient race.

" What business do you have here in Eryut Village?" said a tan Veira with black hair.

" We wish to speak with the Council of the Elders" I replied in a voice as equally stoic as the Veira's.

" Very well.... As a Singer of Idendryll you have that right, but I cannot say the same of your party. You know we cannot allow such a large force into the village. Not only because they are soldiers, but because they are Humes and would defile the forest.

" I order you as Winter Shadowfall, and Queen of Idendryll, to let the Resistance, and I speak to the Elders." I said starting getting agitated.

" Very well..... The dark haired Viera complied, As Queen you know I cannot deny you access to the Village, but I must insist that the rest of this ragtag band of "Soldiers" stay behind in the lower levels of the forest."

" Fair enough, I said, But Sir Bast, and Lady Miranda, are to accompany me as my consultants, and personal guards. You have my word as a Singer that they are completely trustworthy, and shall keep all things they witness to themselves."

The Viera simply nodded, and stepped to the side to allow the Resistance access to the path leading deeper into the Village.

We were about halfway into the Village when Bast told his troops to wait where they were, and to enjoy the rest while they could. We were then on our way to the chambers where the Council of the Elders held their meetings. We had been walking for about a mile and, were passing a row of the huts where that Viera lived in, when Randa, and I felt the presence of another Singer. We stopped dead in our tracks making Bast run into Randa's back, and making her fall over. She began cursing him in our native tounge, and out of the nearest hut came a handsome young man appearing to be about seventeen or so, and whom Winter guessed to be very shy due to the way he looked down when he had spoke to them. He had the traditional raven black hair, but had startling eyes even for a Singer. His right eye was a beautiful golden color, but his left eye was an awe striking orange.

" Pardon me, he said in a soft, but beautiful voice, But I seem to recognize that language you were speaking in, although I'm sure I have never heard it before."

" What do you mean you've never heard it before?" I began confused, "How could you not know your own native tongue?"

" "What are you saying?" He asked bewildered.

"Come with me," I commanded" We are going to see the Council of the Elders right away."

He shrank back against the door of his hut. I Grabbed him by the arm, much to his protests. I found that he was strongly fighting me so I began singing to him. Softly at first then rising to a crescendo my voice calmed him,and soon he wasn't even trying to struggle anymore. I turned to see Bast with tears in his eyes that he was quickly trying to wipe away. It was not long until we made our way up the steep hill that lead to the large building where the Elders held the council meetings. I slung open the door, and demanded,

" What is the meaning of this?" As I pointed to this strange Singer. "How dare you keep his birthright a secret from him!"

" Calm down Winter." Mjrn the leader of the Viera said smoothly." All will be explained in time."

" What is going on? Asked the dark headed boy quietly. What are you talking about?"

"Jason.... Mjrn said softly, It's time you heard the truth. You have always known you were different. Jason nodded, But you are not even of this race. You belong to an ancient, and superior race known as the Singers. You are not of our blood, but we are your family, and we love you. We only wanted to keep you safe."

"No.... No...." Jason muttered as he ran from the room. I looked Randa, and she nodded running after him.

"Why is Jason here with you, and why have you lied to him all these years? You know male Singers are very rare, and much valued in Idendryll. Surely he must recognize his own power?" I asked incredulous.

" Jason came to use quite by accident actually. Began Mjrn, A Singer was here in Eryut Village learning our technique for making stronger bows, and arrows. She was with child, and soon it as her time to give birth. We did all we could but the delivery was a hard one, and she was not strong enough to make it. With her last breath she uttered her baby's name, Jason Thomas Heartsong. We then decided to raise him until he was old enough to receive his birthright. But before that could happen, we received news that Idendryll had been destroyed. We then decided to raise him as our own. We knew not what else we could do. We did not even know any Singers where still alive until you came here to us today."

"Be that as it may, I stated, We need him now more than ever, and we need to explain to him his full birthright before he does something dangerous with his power on accident. I trust Randa will handle that, so I will move on to the matter we originally came here for." I began to recite the poem we found in my mothers secret treasury. None of the elders had any idea what it could mean, but told me I might be able to seek help if we traveled past the Paramina Rift, and into the barren lands once ruled by the Kiltas.

" On another, but equally important matter, Began Bast, I am the leader of the Resistance Bast Fon Ronsenburge, and I come to you asking for your help in our quest to defeat Shota, and her army. We cannot do it alone, and none in Dalmasca have your skills in weaponry, and magic."

"Yes we know of your Resistance, said Mjrn, and we have no wish to involve ourselves in this folly. We are safe here in our Village where thousands of years of magic protects us, and are not going to expose ourselves in the defense of mere Humes!"

" How long do you think that will last? asked Bast, Shota is growing stronger everyday. She has already conquered almost all of Ivalice, and we are the last of men fighting of our own free will."

About that time one of the Viera we had seen earlier at the entrance to Eryut Village ran into the hut, and exclaimed," Elders! We are under attack, and we must prepare for battle quickly! Shota, and her army have invaded the Forest!"

"Gather your troops Elva, Answered Mjrn, We will get ready here. It seems we have been foolish in thinking we were safe here in our Forest. Gather your troops Bast, and get ready for battle!"

****************************************************************************************************

Miranda's point of view:

I followed the strange eyed boy out of the Elder's hut, and found him sitting up in a tree, not too far away.

" Hi there! I said cheerfully, My name is Miranda Praxis, what's yours?"

When he did not reply I climbed up the tree, and sat next to him on a long tree branch covered with moss, and tiny pink flowers..

" You don't have to be afraid. I said softly ,I won't hurt you."

" My name is Jason Heartsong. He said quietly, Can you tell me what's going on?"

" Sure. I said kindly to this shy boy, You are not a Viera, and I'm sure you might have guessed that but have been afraid to believe it. He nodded slightly, and I went on, Well the reason you will live a long life like the Viera is because you belong to the ancient race called the Singers. I am also a singer who survived the destruction of Idendryll our homeland. How old are you I asked."

"17 "he replied

I continued," As a Singer you have special powers that are only to be used for good." I went on to tell him the basics of being a Singer, and of what happened to our home of Idendryll. After I finished he asked,

" So you wish me to become a member of this Resistance?" I nodded, Then I guess I shall accompany you if only to learn more of my Birthright, and to avenge my family even though I did not know them."

" I am your family , and so is Winter even though she may seem a little cold, she has a kind heart. I know we shall be good friends."

No sooner was that said when from our perch on the tree limb we saw an explosion coming from the entrance of Eryut Village.

" Do you have any weapons?" , I asked Jason, and In a weak voice he said "Yes"

" Then get them ready. This is going to be a hell of a battle!"

**************************************************************************************************

Short chapter I know sorry! I was rushed, but the next one should be longer! All reviews welcome. Thanks to Imagination 5, and Moonlight Enchantress! I.5. Gave me a wonderful character, and M.E. is full of support. Thans you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Battle, and an Alliance

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say more?

Note: I would like to thank Moonlight Enchantress, and Imagination 5 for being my most loyal supporters! Thanks you guys for some amazing characters! Please review!

****************************************************************************************************

Bast's Point of view:

I took off running down the path where I had told my troops to wait until we had spoken to the Council of the Elders. Winter had taken off to find Miranda, and Jason to warn them of the danger. And by the time I hadmade it to my destination, battle was already commencing.

" Defense position men!" I shouted as I grabbed my two handed sword out of it's scabbard.

"Sir Bast behind you!" One of my men shouted, and I turned to see a soldier clothed in the uniform of the Shotan Army about to strike me with his sword. I turned just in time to parry the blow, and managed to cut him down with my own sword. I could see that we were vastly outnumbered, and the commander of the Shotan army ordered his men to surround us. I was prepared to fight to the death, and was just thinking to myself how stupid I was to get my men into this mess, when an arrow came whistling past my head, and embedded itself into the nearest Shotan soldier.

" Volley up!" I heard one of the Viera shout, as another volley of arrows plagued the Shotan army.

"Gather your men Bast! Shouted Mjrn who was dressed in full battle armor, after they had driven back the other soldiers with their arrows." It's going to be a miracle if we survive this battle, and we need to be focused!"

I gathered the rest of my men, and could not help but think of Winter, where she was, and if she was safe. Strange what one thinks of when they are possibly facing the end.

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's point of view:

" Randa! Jason! Are you alright?" I shouted as I ran up the slope where the two young Singers stood holding their ground against a group of Shota's soldiers. Randa turned to look at me, and before I could shout a warning, one of the soldiers cut her leg with his sword, and she fell to the ground with a startled cry. I was still to far away to help so I did the only thing I could think of,

" Sing Jason, Sing !" I shouted as loud as I could. I could see that if he didn't do something fast ,we were going to lose Randa.

" I don't know how!" He cried,

" Open your heart, and let it take control." I said desperately,

He stood there with his eyes closed, and as I watched time seemed to slow. I could see the Shotan soldier's sword poised above Randa ready to strike, and Jason with his lips barely moving. I could see a dim red mist pouring slowly from his mouth, so I knew he had found his power.

"Louder Jason! I shouted, It's working!"

Just before the soldier could strike the death blow to Randa, Jason's song cast a red wall forming a shield protecting them from harm.

" Das vah danya!" I shouted in my native tongue, and the nearest soldier fell to the ground without a sound.

"Randa, I said coming to kneel beside her." Are you okay? " She nodded, and I began to heal the deep leg wound.

I turned to Jason as Randa stood up, " Alright I need your help, I am going to sing, and I need you two to join in. I need both of your help to do this. You are doing great. " I said to Jason, when I saw that he had began to turn pale.

As I sang purple mist began to flow from my lips. I turned, and smiled to Randa when I saw her pink mist join mine.

"Come on Jason.... " Randa said kindly .

Soon Jason's smooth voice rang out, and his orange mist joined ours. My voice began to rise, and so did the others as they followed my lead. Our voices began to spin around one another, and formed a swirling tornado. I lost all thought, and feeling as my power took over. When I opened my eyes there was nothing left of Shota's soldiers. Randa was looking dazed, and Jason was sitting on the ground looking sick.

"I can't believe we killed all those soldiers." He muttered

" You did great. I told him, I know it hurt you to do that, but it had to be done. I can't say it gets any easier, but if it consoles you at all those you killed were evil, and would have killed us had we not acted first."

****************************************************************************************************

Miranda's point of view:

I looked solemnly over the battle field that was once the beautiful Eryut Village. I was helping Winter heal the fallen, and easing the pain of the dying when I heard her shout,

" Fran! Fran!"

She ran over to a striking white haired Veira who was laying still on the ground.

"No Fran you can't die on me now! She cried as tears fell from her eyes, and ran down her dirty face.

"Winter....." I began as I felt of the Viera's pulse, She's gone, I'm so sorry....." I jumped as she threw of the hand I had placed on her shoulder.

" No she can't be dead she can't! I will kill you Shota I swear I will!" she cried helplessly.

"Winter look." I whispered. There standing in the shadows was a lone feminine figure covered in a long crimson cloak, so it was impossible to see her face.

"Damn you!" She shouted running after the strange figure with her sword raised over her head.

"No Winter!" I shouted, but Winter's sword went through the figure with no resistance. The dark figure let out a cruel laugh, and then faded into the mist.

Mjrn, and the other Viera were standing over the body of Fran, when Winter made her way back up the hill to where her friend lay still upon the ground.

" I will not stand for this! "She growled at the Viera, who were saying their final goodbyes.

"She was our sister as well. began Mjrn, And we all knew her opinion of you was above all others."

"No!" she shouted as Bast made to restrain her. She threw back her arms with a feral yell making him fall to the ground, and began to sing in an unearthly voice. A blinding white light began to rise out of Fran's body, and rose into the air. It flew up above Winter's head, and what I saw next both scared, and amazed me. Being a Singer I could sense what she was about to do, and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. She was about to combine her life force with Fran's, in an attempt to bring her back to life. I knew from reading old records in the palace's library that this had been tried numerous times, and had only been successful two times before in all of Idendryll's history. And in all the other cases that failed they had resulted in death for the Singer singing the spell. I was sure Winter had no idea what she was about to do, or that the two Singers before her that had managed to survive the spell were the leaders of the group of Singers who had named themselves the Fates. The Fates were all powerful, and answered to no one. One day they just disappeared, and told no one where they went. It was one of the great mysteries of Idendryll.

"Winter!" Bast shouted as she began to rise into the air.

Her head was thrown back, and a smile was on her face as her silver life force flew out of her, and joined with Fran's white one. We watched as the combined strands of their life forces flew back into Winter, and then Fran. Winter glided gently back to the ground, as though some invisible hand was guiding her, and laid her gently on her back among a bed of violets that had sprung up around her.

Bast, and I ran over to her, and to our relief she slowly opened her eyes.

"Fran?" began Mjrn as her sister opened her eyes, and struggled to sit up. " Your alive! Winter, how can I ever thank you for this?"

"By getting me some food I'm famished." She mumbled struggling to stand.

"Of course, Bast, Mjrn ordered. Carry her inside so she can rest in peace."

"No that's okay I can walk." Winter insisted struggling to stand.

But Bast would here none of it, and scooped her up gently into his arms. The minute her head hit his arms she was asleep.

****************************************************************************************************

Jason's point of view:

I was looking out over the destruction that was once my beautiful home, and could not help but feel lost. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"It's only me. said Miranda softly, I'm so sorry about your home I know how you must be feeling."

I looked at the tiny figure with her kind pink eyes, and said " I have made my decision. I will accompany you, and Winter on your quest to defeat Shota. The minute she entered this forest she made a terrible mistake."

Miranda was surprised at this outburst coming from this quiet boy. She guessed there was more to him than met the eye.

"What was that song that Winter sang to make Fran come back to life?" I asked her.

" Murin Betha Dan, was the name of the song. She replied. It is an ancient song now known only to those of the Royal line. She was to learn it when it came time for her to take her place as Queen of Idendryll. That time has never come, so I wonder how it is she was able to sing it. My guess was that grief tore so far down into her heart that it uncovered her birthright that was once hidden to her."

"Oh, I replied becoming quiet. And, we said no more, as we stood looking out over the barren battlefield.

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's point of view:

When I opened my eyes I saw that it had turned to night.

" Hello sleepy head." I heard, and turned to see Fran sitting beside me on the bed.

"Your okay!" I shouted moving to hug her.

" All thanks to you." she replied with a smile, her mocha colored ears twitching slightly a sign that she was happy."What where you doing out here Winter?"

I began to tell Fran what I had been doing for the last 46 years.

"Well Winter you know you now have the full support of the Viera. She said after I finished my story. But you know I can't let you go off on your own right? If you still get yourself into as much trouble as back in the day you are going to need all of the help you can get!"

I laughed, and said "There is no one else I would rather have on my side than you. But tell me how did you come to be back home?"

"All in good time you must sleep now. Bast will kill me if I keep you up much longer. He waited for you to wake up, and would not leave until Mjrn made him get some rest."

" Alright, I replied. But one more thing. '

And so I asked Fran to join in the Resistance.......................

****************************************************************************************************

Well whatcha think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Plans

Disclaimer: I Striking Dancer do not own any Final Fantasy characters, other than my own OC characters, and quite frankly all of these formalities are starting to give me a headache!

*********************************************************************************************

Winter's point of view:

" Yes, Winter I will join you and the Resistance. I would not dare think of letting you go off on your own again! What would Basch think?" Fran said with a laugh. I turned to look as Bast came walking into the room where I was resting.

" How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Much better thank you." was my reply. Turning back to Fran I said relieved,

" That's good to hear Fran, but tell me I thought you had died during the Last Free Battle of Ivalice, how did you come to be here?"

" The Last Free Battle of Ivalice! " Bast exclaimed "Fran did you fight in that battle?"

Fran gave me a look that said, You haven't told him?

" Bast," I began, "Both Fran, and I fought in that horrific battle. I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you, but it seems that time has come sooner than I expected. I told you that my mother gave me the name of someone who could help with my training, and that someone was your grandfather Basch." Before Bast could interrupt I continued,

" I lived with you grandfather Basch, and he trained me until I was ready for battle, ready to avenge my family. That was when I joined the old Resistance. We were a bigger group then, and we had the Dynast Queen, Ashe, and her soldiers on our side. Her Kingdom was the last to fall under Shota. The Last Free Battle of Ivalice, as they call it now, was suicide, and everyone knew it. Not only was I a prime weapon fighting for the Resistance, but I was also a healer." I paused for a moment as the flood of memories assaulted me. I took a deep breath, and continued,

" We had been battling for days, our numbers were few, and our troops weary. Shota knew that, and gloated in our weakness, Ashe called her remaining soldiers for a final attack. I remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. The sky was pitch black, with no moon to light our way. The sounds of death were all around us, and you could feel Shota's evil presence creeping around you, like an oily mist. I saw her there standing in the midst of battle, not a sword daring to touch her. I was fighting in the front lines along with the Resistance's strongest warriors when I heard a desperate cry."

I turned to Fran who had tears in her eyes, but she nodded for me to continue.

" Balthier, a leader in the Resistance, and a friend to us all, had been felled by a Shotan soldier. Ashe, Fran, your grandfather, and I were trying to hold off a group of mages when we saw what had happened. I wanted to stay. I knew they had no hope against such a large group of mages without my help, and I cold sense that any effort to save Balthier was futile, but one look from the others, and I knew I had no choice. I ran to Balthier and did everything I could, but his wounds were to great. I said a prayer to give his soul guidance, and went to find the others. The scene I met then has haunted me for the rest of my life. Ashe, and the others, my only family I had left had been wounded by the mages. I found Ashe dead holding on to a picture of her belated husband, and your grandfather laying on the ground beside her barely holding on to the thread of life. Arrows punctured his armor, and he had many wounds. I leaned in close to hear what he was trying to tell me."

" I have spent my life protecting others. he whispered in a husky voice, I have never regretted it, until now. My only wish was to see you happy my dear one. You who are like my daughter. No..... you who are my daughter."

"He reached for his locket that he always wore close to his heart, but it was gone."

I said as I struggled not to cry. " I should have been there, but I was to late!" I cried.

"I looked everywhere for it, and it seemed as if someone had stolen it. I never thought I would see it again, but then I found you Bast."

I felt Bast's strong arms surround me, as he whispered nonsense words to sooth me. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep there exhausted, not awaking until dawn.

****************************************************************************************************

Fran's Point of view:

I watched Winter lie there asleep, long after Bast had left, and I wondered,

" What had happened to the young girl who was always smiling, and quick to laugh. Now all I saw was a world hardened woman, who was afraid to love, and struggled to hide her feelings.

"I guess she grew up" I whispered out loud, as Winter mumbled, and turned in her sleep. " I guess.....we all grew up." After Winter's story I began to think of that which I had not thought of in years........

_Fran's Flashback:_

_Dark,.....dark,...... so dark. Sounds of running footsteps,..... footsteps, and pain. Smells of terror, and blood. Head hurts...... Voices speaking to fast to hear. Dark... getting dark again....._

_I awoke to the sounds of dripping water, and the smells of wetness, and rot. My_ _eyesight was still foggy, and I was struggling to view my surroundings. Almost immediately I realized where I was. I had been here once before a long time ago, and I had hoped to never return. I was in Nalbina._

" _So you finally decided to wake up." I turned to see a dark haired solider sneering down at me. " I am aware that you are a leader in the inner circles of the Resistance. My name is Perin what is yours fair one?"_

" _And why should I tell you?" I spat at the tall, striking man. _

"_Well, unless you plan to tell me right now what you know about the Resistance, we are going to be spending a lot of time together." He laughed sickly poking me with his boot._

"_Not on your life!" I snarled standing with the last of my strength, and spit in the soldiers face._

"_Such spirit I see. I'm going to have such fun breaking you!" I blacked out again as he slapped me hard across the face._

_End Of Flashback_

I looked up shivering, when I felt winter's hand gently touch my shoulder.

" Are you okay?" She asked

I nodded, knowing what was coming next.

" Fran can you talk about it? Winter asked feeling what I was holding in because of her power.

"Yes. I whispered, and began to tell Winter what happened during my time in Nalbina.....

****************************************************************************************************

Bast's point of view:

I knocked on Winter's door, and was immediately told to come in. Winter was dressed, and was talking to Fran who was helping her pack a travel sack with food, and weapons.

"Good morning Bast." She told me as I walked through the door. She seemed to be in a good mood this morning after all she went through last night. I figured she just needed to get it all out. I could not imagine keeping all of that inside for so many years without breaking down.

" We need to discuss where it is we will be headed to next." Fran said breaking me out of me reverie." Winter has explained to me what you found in the Palace treasury in Idendryll. I think perhaps our next move should be to Mt. Bur- Omisace. Ever since it has become deserted there has been a strange portal that has been opened to allow you to speak to the dead." I imagine she must have seen the look on my face because she continued,

"Well not the dead exactly, but more of your memory of them. The magic in this place senses your bond with past loved ones, and if strong enough, enables you to speak with them. The reason no one knows about this other than the Viera is because, we keep it blocked off with our magic. It is too dangerous for people to risk their lives to talk to mere memories. Not only is it a treacherous journey up the mountain, but when you speak to the departed it drains you of your strength, and makes you want to give up living to join the dead. If you stay there long enough the desire to live will flee from you, and nothing can stop you from joining those whom you love."

" It sounds dangerous, I replied after I had thought about it, but I don't see any other choice."

"Glad you see it that way." Winter said " One more thing, and I know you are not going to like it, but as you said this journey is dangerous. I think we should take only a small group with us, and leave the remainder of your troupes here in Golomore."

I frowned, and thought a minute, then I said, " I know you are right, and I must agree with you although I dislike the idea as you said. Whom do you have in mind for this group?"

"You, Fran, Randa, Jason, and myself." She replied strapping her golden dagger to the side of her boot.

"It is a small group." Fran replied "But I feel it is necessary if we plan to escape Shota's detection."

"Very well then go get Miranda, and Jason, and tell them to get ready

****************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I really need the feedback. You can look forward to a new character in the next chapter, so please check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An old Friend

Disclaimer: Hmmmm............

****************************************************************************************************

Miranda's Point of View:

I listened as Winter asked Jason, and I to join her, Bast, and Fran, in an elite group they were creating outside of the Resistance. I sat there listening as she explained how dangerous it would be, and how she would understand if I didn't want to risk my life for a mission they were not even sure could be accomplished.

"Winter, I began, I promised to protect you, and I shall not go back on my word. Besides if I didn't go I would miss out on all of the fun killing bad guys, and watching Bast try to survive the Paramina Rift ."

"That's good to hear Randa. Now Jason what about you? I can not expect you would want to come with us after all you have been through these past couple of days, although having you on our side would be a great advantage. Also I believe Randa, and I would be able to help you harness you power, since you have discovered it so recently." Winter looked at him expectedly.

" Two days ago, he stated in a quiet voice, I would not even have considered it. Now after everything I know has been destroyed, and my quiet life shattered, I cannot possibly say no. I will admit I am afraid of the journey ahead, but my enemies should cower in fear when they see me coming. They will pay for what they have done. They have destroyed two of my homes, one I have never laid eyes on, and one I have lived in, and loved all of my life. Mark my words I will have my revenge."

"I like your spirit Jason. Winter said after his speech, You will be a great ally, but remember this, Your enemies will feed on your weaknesses, and will stop at nothing to make you fail. Your words here today were strong, but your heart was weak. Shota will not hesitate to kill, and neither should you. I could sense how you felt about killing those soldiers, and if you had waited any longer Randa would be dead. Since you are a Singer who has just learned of his power, you will find that you can feel what others are feeling. This is a curse as much as it is a blessing. When you are on the battlefield you will feel not only your enemies pain, and terror, but everyone else's as well. Do not let that stop you. Randa, and I have been trained to suppress those feelings all of our life, and here you will be at a disadvantage. I know you can do it Jason."

With that Winter, took her leave to finish packing, and bid us to do the same. I looked over at Jason who was looking silently out over this land that had been his home for all of his life. I was surprised at the speech he had given. That was the most I had heard him speak ever since we had met. The desire to look into his mind was great, but I refused to give in to my feelings. I felt it a violation to simply enter someone's mind with out a good reason.

"Are you okay?" I said placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah..." Was all he said, and then he walked into the hut he called home.

****************************************************************************************************

Bast's Point of view:

"It is so damn cold out here! Winter, when is that fire going to be ready?" Bast said his teeth chattering. Night was almost upon them deep in the Paramina Rift, and the wind was howling furiously at them as if it were mad they were in it's territory.

"If you think you can do it faster in thirty mile an hour winds, then come do it yourself Bast!" Winter snapped back. Finally after much trouble the small fire burst into flame.

"Ahhh...... "Miranda said stretching out to warm her toes.

After a small meal of stew, and bread we all began to relax as much as we could after a long day of traveling through blizzard like conditions. My eyes were just beginning to get tired when I heard a rustling coming from behind some bushes that bordered the forest on our left. I pulled out my sword, and Fran her Bow just as a snow leopard that was almost as big as a horse jumped into the clearing. I moved forward to stab him with my sword, and Fran let loose one of her arrows when Winter, and Miranda both shouted ,

"No! "

Startled I lowered my sword, and Fran's arrow whizzed past the giant leopard just missing his tail.

"Hey watch it there! The leopard said, "I don't look this good for nothing!"

"Rio!" Shouted Miranda, and Winter Simultaneously, as they ran to hug this talking beast.

"Don't worry ladies there's plenty of Rio to go around!" He laughed deep in his chest, and it sounded as if he were purring.

I stood there shocked, not believing my eyes when Miranda said,

"Rio your okay!"

"Umm..." Was all I managed to get out.

"What haven't you ever seen a talking cat before?" Rio replied amused.

"Oh! Bast, this is Rio, Rio this is Bast, Fran, and Jason."Winter said pointing to each one in turn.

Fran nodded calmly, and Jason had backed far away from this strange creature.

"Uhhh.... Winter how does, how did he......." I stuttered.

" Well I had better let Randa tell this story." She gestured for Miranda to continue.

"Well, I found Rio when he was just a cub. His mother had died during labor, and Reo was the only cub that survived. I decided to give him to Queen Ileana as a gift. Snow leopards are extremely rare, and are highly valued in Idendryll. Queen Ileana bestowed many gifts on Reo here, as she patted his shoulder. One was the ability to talk, and she also gave him free will. No one was allowed to keep him chained up, and he was allowed to go anywhere he liked. Despite what you may think Reo is very wise, and the Queen was always quick seek out his counsel before anyone else's. After that I really cannot say. After Queen Ileana was killed, Reo left Idendryll only leaving me a paw print to let me know he was okay." She turned to hug Rio again.

"I missed you guys too. said Rio, After Idendryll was destroyed I decided to see if I could find out more about my family. As turns out I was just off hunting with my cousin when I smelled your scents. Winter's, and Miranda's I recognized of course, but not all of the others. I thought they might be in trouble so I came to help. "

"Can any of your relatives speak as well?" Bast managed to get out.

"Nope I'm the only one! So what have you been up too, he said turning to Winter. I thought you were killed in the attack on Idendryll."

So Winter began to tell Rio all that had happened to her since she left Idendryll.

"Well that settles the matter! I'm coming with you. There is no way the Queen would ever forgive me if I let you run off with theses blokes who could not even shoot someone as big as me with an arrow." Fran snorted, and I said,

"Excuse me, but I am the one you need to consult with before jumping in like that. I am the one in charge of this group here!"

Rio let out a mighty roar, and Bast, and Jason fell to their knees. Fran was to calm to be frightened, and Winter, and Miranda were used to it.

"Relax Bast!" said Miranda, "He was only laughing!"

"Your a tough one aren't you?" Rio replied laughing again, although more quietly." Do you jump at your own shadow too?"

"Calm down Bast." Winter said grabbing my arm I was getting angry.

"Alright everyone! Time to get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!'

****************************************************************************************************

Winter's point of view:

I sat there in front of our small fire, and thought to myself,

I can't believe we found Rio today, or rather Rio found us. It seemed that more, and more of my past was coming back to me. Even though I tried to avoid it I could not help but think of the day my home was destroyed. Me walking through the deserted streets, the blood everywhere. My mother, my beloved mother lying there in a pool of her own blood. Her beautiful voice weakened, and slurred by the blood on her lips. Tears sliding down my face blurring my vision. I looked up, and realized that the tears were present not only in my memories, but now as well. I was going to get my revenge, not matter what the cost. I stood up angrily, and threw a rock as hard as I could, and then I fell to the ground. My body racked with my silent sobs. Sometime during all of this Rio came up, and warmed me with his body, and soothed me with quiet words. My last words before I fell asleep were,

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not child now sleep......."

****************************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :

Disclaimer: I Striking Dancer do not own any Final Fantasy characters, or any boring Disclaimers.

****************************************************************************************************

**_Bast fon Ronsenburg's POV_**:  
-------------------------------------

"Alright everyone time to move out! Move it, move it, move it! "

I said through chattering teeth. I was definitely not made for the cold elements. I guess, being from the heat of Dalmasca has made me weak against the Cold.

"We're hurrying Bast, chill out. I think you can handle it a bit longer! Sheesh, how on Ivalice can anyone stand to be around you?"

Miranda said as she packed up the last of her belongings. I was chilled out enough already, and she wasn't helping out much. But, she was right, I was kinda being pushy. Jason trudged beside me, and went over to Miranda, as he packed on her small belongings.

"Yeah, Bast, chill out. Besides, you really need to make sure we have everything we had when we got here."

Jason said, as he scooted closer to Miranda's side, as she smiled at him with those striking pink eyes. Wait, did I just see a romantic spark between Jason, and Miranda? Great, lovebirds in my squad, but, I couldn't say too much, for I was starting to sorta fall for Winter. Was I affected by the Love Bug? Great......

"I will be more than glad to lead the way, seeing as how I am the most familiar with the Paramina. Besides, letting a mere cub, like Bast lead you around, you'd most likely get lost, and become Singer Popsicles."

Rio almost purred, looking up from his spot by the dying fire. I swear, that cat had a ego big as Ivalice! And if he didn't stop being such a cocky cat, I would make a nice snow leopard coat out of his hide!

"Good." Winter replied, as she slung a backpack over her strong shoulders. I couldn't help but notice the muscles protruding in her back. She definitely was toned, but she was beautiful....

"That makes things a might bit easier. Okay, everyone ready?"

"I guess so, my Queen." Miranda replied, as she nodded her head.

"Me too." Jason said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Rio the Cool Cat, is in the House!" Rio said with a twist of his tail.

"Yeah, yeah..let's go." I said, halfway annoyed.

After we had all loaded all of our supplies onto our backs, we set off further into the Paramina Rift. I was glad to be moving again, as it helped me keep warm. I looked over at Rio, marveling at how he kept warm here in spite of his thick coat. The traveling was slow going thanks to the Blizzard like weather. After we had been traveling for most of the day we finally made it to what was once the glorious home of the Kiltas. Straining to see past all of the snow I realized the now empty land was covered in a sort of thick aura. Not an uncomfortable one, but a strange one no doubt. It was strange, and hazy, it left you feeling sleepy, I didn't like it at all. I looked up to see a woman with hazel eyes, long, dark brown hair, peach-colored skin, and a warm smile beckoning me. I cautiously crept forward, as Jason looked bewildered at me. Wasn't he seeing the same person I was, or was I hallucinating?

"Hey, Bast? Bast, you okay?"

"Something is wrong with him..." I heard Miranda reply to her other Male singer.

"Mother?" I whispered. "Mother!"

She gestured for me to come closer. I realized as I got closer to her that I was getting very sleepy. After what felt like ages I finally made my way into her loving arms. She was so warm, and smelt of lilac, and honey just like I remembered her before....

"Sleep my son sleep.... I will never leave you again. We can be together forever. Just like when you were a little boy, when we were a team, when it was just you, and I.."

She whispered into my ear, as she caressed my hair, tucking in the longer parts behind my ear. Was this even real, was I really with my beautiful, and loving Mother, the one I missed for years? If it was a illusion, I hoped it would stay like that forever. All I wanted to do was sleep in her arms forever, and was about to close my eyes when I felt someone grab me from behind. The grip was extremely tight, making my skin ache.

"No Bast!"

I heard through the fog that surrounded me. I then felt a another pull on my arm, a equally strong grip, just like the other person's grip. I started thrusting my arms around, to make the people leave my Mother, and I alone.

"No!" I protested. "I will not leave her again!"

I fought against the presence that was pulling me away from my mother. I could feel my eyes closing, and the mist began to pull me in. I found that I didn't care as long as could be with my mother. Before I could do anything, I heard my Mother cry, as the forces were pulling me away. Right before I could fight back, I lost consciousness....

****************************************************************************************************

**_Winter's POV_**:

"Rio drag him out of the Mist, before he passes to the Other Side!!" I shouted, fearing for Bast's Life.

"Winter, What is going on?!" Miranda shouted behind me, as she was busy helping Rio attempt to try to pull Bast away. I wiped a patch of sweatbeads from my forehead, as I started telling about those dastardly beings that prey on people like poor Bast.

"Winter...he's surrounded in Black Auras...what is happening to him?"

Jason asked, as he helped Miranda/Rio drag him out of the Mist, but the Rakka's grip was strong, and it was fighting like Hell to get him back. Thankfully, the two strong Singers, and the giant snow Leopard was equally strong, if not stronger.

"That Black aura that surrounds Bast is a "Rakka". It's a evil spirit that wishes to return to the land of the living. It takes the form of someone you love that has passed from this world, and lures you to the arms of someone you love that has passed away. It can not take you if you are not willing, but if you give into the desire, and listen to it's plea for you to sleep forever in the arms of the one you love, it will take you. Rakka are always hungry, and looking for more souls to take so they may return to this world. And if you're lucky enough to survive a Rakka attack, sometimes, they affect the victim's personality for a short time.."

"One...Two...THREE!!!"

Finally Rio/Miranda/Jason pulled Bast away from the Rakka, and back into the World of the Living. I ran over to examine him, and fell to my knees when I saw just how close he was to death. It was so terrifying, to smell the deathly scent of the Rakka on his body, the aura surrounding him was sheer hell to breathe. I started to power up my Song of the Resurrected, to try to bring back my Leader---

--And the Man I was starting to have feelings for.

"Quick Jason start a fire! Miranda fetch my bag, and Rio I need you to keep Bast warm. There's not a moment to lose! Start praying that I can preform this without a fatal result!"

"Good Luck, Winter..."

I hurriedly began to sing the spell that would bring Bast back to this world. I only prayed that it would not be too late. I couldn't lose him now...I just couldn't....

****************************************************************************************************

**_Bast fon Ronsenburg's POV_**:

"What's happening to me?"

I wondered. It was so cold there, slient, and dark. I realized I was lying on the floor somewhere, a place that sure wasn't Bur-Omisace. I stood up, and looked around aimlessly. All I could see was darkness, pure, sheer darkness. I heard a voice somewhere in the darkness softly singing, but the voice sounded like an echo. Wait where WAS I? How did I get here? I began to walk toward the singing, in hopes that I would find my way out of that desolate place. As I got closer I saw a bright light coming from the direction of the singing. That light, it was so heavenly, and pure, like I was seeing the "Light at the End of the Tunnel". I walked into the light with no fear, only awe at how beautiful the music was. I wasn't for sure where, who, or what would happen, but I trusted the beautiful voice to lead me Home, or back to my Troops...

****************************************************************************************************

Note: Hope you liked it! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Ancient Prophecy and Old Friends

Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer?

Author's note: Please review! I love reviews, and I appreciate all criticism, and words of encouragement. Anything to help me further better my writing skills. Hope you enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************

_Bast's point if view:_

I awoke to the sounds of muffled voices, and the smell of sweet flowers.

"Bast, come on Bast! I will not loose you! Please Bast, Please!" I heard Winter cry. Her voice becoming more, and more clear.

I felt something wet falling onto my face. I slowly realized that I was laying in Winter's lap. It came to me that the sweet smell of flowers must be her, as were the tears. I reached up, and gently brushed away a glistening tear off her cheek.

"Bast! Your okay! I thought I was going to loose you!" Winter cried wrapping her arms around my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miranda, gently shoo the other members of our party out of the tent they had set up. She saw me looking, and gave me a wink. I smiled in return, as she lowered the flap.

" I'm okay Winter don't worry. Don't tell me you were worried about me?" I jested trying to lighten the mood. I decided not to push her when I saw the frown cross her face.

"What happened to me back there anyway? I remember being in a dark place. I was lost, and then I heard you singing." Realization hit me."What about my mother? Is she okay?"

I listened with a sinking feeling in my stomach, as she told me about the Rakka.

"So none of it was real. Belias I'm such a fool." I whispered.

"No, Bast it was an honest mistake. Anyone of us could have fallen under the Rakka's spell." Said Winter trying to console me.

"If you are feeling up to it we need to make it up to the summit before dark." Winter continued

"Winter.....Who are we going to see? Now that I think about it you never did tell us."

"All in good time Bast, all in good time......."

****************************************************************************************************

_Winter's Point of View:_

Why am I so afraid of loosing Bast? I thought as we began to near the summit. I could hear the sounds of Randa, and Jason's laughter floating up the hill behind me. I can't afford to get attached, and yet....... I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, we had arrived.

"Alright everyone we should be safe here." I said turning to look at my friends.

"Do you see the protective circle around us? It should keep the Rakka at bay." Everyone turned to look at the large multi-colored stones covering the ground around us.

"Alright everyone, find a spot, and think of someone you love. This is a once, and a lifetime chance. Don't throw it away. Bast, you come with me." I turned, and found a spot suited to my purpose toward the left. I already knew who I was going to call.

I closed my eyes, and began to concentrate on the friends I had not seen in over seventy years. When I opened them there in front of me were Queen Ashe, and the captain of her royal army, the man who had been like a father to me, Basch. I bowed to my friend, the Queen I had once served under, and fought beside.

"Rise Mina, you know I was never fond of such formalities especially from you." Ashe said with a smile.

"It has been a long time. I have missed you dearly Ashe." I replied my eyes stinging slightly from tears as I thought of memories made long ago.

"And I have missed you as well. I know it sounds silly, but I still find it strange that you have not changed after all of these years. No..... that is not entirely true. I see that although you remain unchanged on the outside you have become as cold as your new name on the inside. Why did you dawn the name Winter Shadowfall when you are renowned as the Great Warrioress Wintermina Skysong?"

"Ahhh...." Ashe said when I did not answer, "I see the troubles that plague your heart. You have become distant, you are afraid to let anyone into your heart." She glanced over at Bast who was laughing with his grandfather.

"I was given the name Shadowfall by my enemies. They named me so because of the terror I wrought wherever my shadow fell, and only my friends ever called me Mina. After the Last Great Battle of Ivalice, all of my friends were gone. Wintermina Skysong, former princess of Idendryll, and the famed warrioress of Ivalice faded into legend. I became Winter, and gave up my once famous name to look for a way to avenge all who had fallen to Shota, and her armies." I explained sadly.

" I see...." replied Ashe after I had finished my explanation. " Mina you must never forget who you are. You are, and will forever more be Wintermina Skysong, a princess no more, but a Queen. Just as you are now, and will always be Winter Shadowfall, Warrioress of Ivalice still.

"I also know why you have come all this way to seek my guidance. Listen to me carefully Mina, as this is the only way to stop the destruction of the world. There is a secret prophecy older than time itself, known now only to the dead. In it states that three Queens shall rise. One, known as the Midnight Destroyer, is set on destroying the world. The second is to be known as the Dawn Warrioress, it shall be her that carries lightning in her sword, and thunder in her footsteps. She will strike fear into the hearts of her enemies. Ultimately it will be her that saves the world. The third is the Twilight Sage. Seer of the future, and Wise beyond her years. All will come to listen to her words. She will come to help the Dawn Warrioress, and she will be seen as light, and dark. They will share common blood. The destruction will come soon Mina, be prepared for the obstacles you shall face. That is all I can tell you for now except to seek the Stilshrine of Miriam."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Miranda's point of view:_

I slipped off quietly while the others visited their departed love ones. I walked silently down an overgrown path hidden from the view of the others. I finally came upon a small clearing, and in it were three grave stones. I knelt down in front of my mother's grave.

"Sorry I haven't been able to come, and see you sooner." I whispered.

The other two grave stones belonged to my older stepsister, and my infant twin brother. I had know I had been adopted ever since I was able to remember. I had no memory of my real Father. But, that didn't matter my mother gave me all of the love I could want. Even so, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. I looked the graves over. I could see the wilted flowers I had placed there many years ago.

"I miss you all so much. I wish you could see me now..... You would be so proud. I'm guarding queen Wintermina now. She was alive you know, and she came back. I.....I.. miss you all... so much"

Tears now began to flow steadily down my cheeks. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there alone in the cold snow when someone came, and sat beside me, grabbing my hand. I turned my head to see Jason, a reassuring smile on his face. I buried my head in his chest, grateful for the silent comfort he provided.

****************************************************************************************************

_Bast's point of View:_

"Grandfather I can't believe it's you!" I said looking at the shimmering replica of the man I had only seen in faded photographs.

"In the flesh! Or.... rather not." He replied chuckling lightly as he looked down at himself. "It's like looking into a mirror of my younger self looking at you boy. Your father looked exactly like his mother, so you can imagine my surprise when I first saw you. Its a shame I died before I was able to meet you in the world of the living. Your mother was seven months pregnant when I last saw her. Ahhh.... I see you have my eyes, but your Grandmother's brows. "

He looked over at Winter who was still talking to Ashe, and said "Ah, What a beautiful young woman my Mina has become."

"Mina?" I asked "Do you mean Winter?"

"No my son. Her name is Wintermina Skysong. Surely you recognize it from the history books? The great Warrioress Wintermina. At least that is the name her Mother proudly gave her. Skysong is the last name passed down from royal Singer to Singer."

"You mean she has been lying to us this whole time?"

"No....." Basch said with a sigh, "To her Winter Shadowfall is her name now, and she has been known by it for many years. I can see your feelings for her my son, and you must understand. She is hurting deeply inside. First when her home was destroyed, and when her mother was murdered. Then again when I died, and all of her friends, including Queen Ashe, who had taken her in like family died, and she was unable to protect them. She lost a little bit of herself. To her we were her life, and she died a little on the inside each time she lost one of us. She was once the one who held us together through tough times. She was always laughing, and smiling. The Mina that I knew is still there deep in her own heart. You must help her find herself once more, if not I am afraid of who she might become. Now then, that being said, if you hurt one hair on her head I will personally haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Yes sir!" I replied

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"Sir?"

"Don't let her slip away."

"Not on your life." I replied with a smile. I saw Winter walking toward us. I went to go set up camp, so she could have some time alone with the man who had been like a father to her.

****************************************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any FF characters, plots, or anything, or I'd be MAKING games, instead of writing about them!

**Author's Notes: **Aye, Chapter 11 already! I thank all who reviewed/alerted/faved my story, and I'm really sorry for my delay in updating this! Afterall, in my REAL life, I've been busy!

**ME: **Yep, you've been SO busy playing Dragon Quest 8, huh?

**SD: **YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW! .....Great, secret exposed....actually, I've really been busy, but I've become lazy on writing....sorry....=(.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11:**

**"Brandishing a New Name**.**"**

**---**

**Bast:**

It was nighttime, as I watched the crackling fire pop melodically. Winter "volunteered" for me to be the Midnight Gaurd, which left me watching out for anything that would cause harm to my flock, or more-less, HER flock. Miranda, and Jason were cuddled together beside the fire, as they slept comfortably. Fran was leaning up against a rock, as her long, rabbit-like ears twitched with every sound that was made in the night air around her. Winter was sleeping on Rio's warm, and soft belly, as the huge, cocky cat purred contently. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping...she looked, and probaly felt at peace with everything. I could only imagine the pain, and hurt that racked that woman, afterall, I experienced something similar, although not as tragic. I was finally alone with naught, but my thoughts. I looked back at the circle where I visited with my Grandfather, Basch fon Ronsenburg, a few hours ago. Even though he died so many years ago, as I was talking to him, it seemed as if I'd known him all of my life. I closed my eyes, as our conversation replayed in my mind's eye....

(**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY.)**

**-----**

"You know, boy...I just can't seem to get over the fact that you look just like me when I was still wet behind the ears!"

"Really, Grandfather?"

He nodded, as he smiled gently, looking a bit more serious than before.

"You know, I can see you from my resting place, you slashing, and hacking your way through this battle. I was nicknamed, "Blade" back in my Army days, because I slashed, and hacked any threat down with ease, and I never grew tired of the sword I wielded proudly. You seem to do that too, but, you're better at it than I was. I would like to give you something, something that I treasured, even during my Darkest days. Whenever I felt like I couldn't escape, or win, I'd think back why I was given my nickname: "You'll slash your way to gain anything, including Freedom.". I want you to carry on my name, "Blade.". Bast "Blade" fon Ronsenburg. Yeah....that's perfect!"

I smiled, as I accepted the name. I put my Real name away, and I became "Blade", in honor of my Grandfather.

(**PRESENT TIME.)**

"Bast? Umm...are you okay?"

I was jolted out of my "mind movie", to see Baby pink eyes gazing at me. Miranda smiled, as she crept closer.

"I couldn't help, but to feel a new aura about you...something has changed your life. I had to, so, I pryed into your mind, and I saw Basch, and you talking. I would definitely keep "Blade" as a nickname! It fits you, and if I were to receive such a keepsake that was so precious from your Grandfather, I'd use it for the rest of my life!"

I gasped, she knew all about it, and she actually liked it. So I wasn't the only one that did like it.

"Really? You think it's that fitting for me?"

She sat down, and smiled mischieviously, while snuggling up beside Jason's chest.

"I think it makes you sound so hot..."

She winked at me, and fell back asleep beside Jason, as she intertwined his hands in her's. I chuckled lightly to myself at her wording, maybe it did fit me well enough to put away "Bast" for a while. I looked up to see Fran stretching, and scratching her long ears, as she relieved me of my duty. With a newfound name, and renewed strength, I fell asleep with a new look on things.......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Winter:**

"It is as if he has accepted the name..."

I smiled in my sleep, as Rio's mind-waves told me Bast had accepted the name that Basch loved so dearly. I remember him telling me stories about his nickname, how he earned it, and how it kept him going at times. It fit him perfectly, and how happy I was that Basch gave him something to have that he treasured.

"Thank you, Basch...."

As I went back to sleep, I could've sworn I heard:

"You're welcome, Wintermina...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SD: **I want to say something!

"Blade" is "Bast". I did not change out people, just gave him a new nickname. Bast=Basch is too hard for myself, and others to discern from, and since "Blade" did give him some spice, I changed it! I want to let you know! See ya next round!

**ME: **You Mean old goat! What about me?

**SD: **Okay, ME will see you too....**  
ME: **Yayness! =D

**SD: **REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
